Colmillo de Compromiso
by AomecitaTaisho
Summary: Kagome cumple un año de estar viviendo permanentemente en el Sengoku ella anhela con el alma que Inuyasha la tome como su compañera ¿La llegada de esta primavera hará su sueño más oculto realidad? Lean para averiguarlo... Este one-shot participa en el reto de apertura ¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor? Del foro "Hazme el Amor"


**Hola chicas esta vez les traigo esta creación que surgió de mi mentecita loca ambientada en el tiempo del Sengoku. Como una especie de post-manga después de que Kagome regresó permanentemente a esa época narrado todo desde su punto de vista con una pequeña partecita narrada por nuestro amado hanyou también en primera persona.**

**Este One-Shot contiene lemon por ello es clasificación M así que quien desee leerlo será bajo su responsabilidad si es menor de edad ¿Ok?**

**Este one-shot participa en el reto de apertura ¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor? Del foro "Hazme el Amor"**

**Desclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para escribir mis historias. Por lo tanto la trama e historia que leerán me pertenece, por favor digan no al plagio.**

**¿Me regalan un review? **

"_**A veces una larga espera no significa olvido sino esmero, amor, y el sello de un amor para la eternidad"**_

_**Colmillo de Compromiso**_

Creo que por fin me acostumbre a mi nueva vida en el Sengoku. Aun cuando el pozo se cerró permanentemente desde que volví, la verdad es que no me siento triste ya que tengo la compañía de la anciana Kaede que me ha enseñado mucho ahora que soy la sacerdotisa encargada de proteger la aldea; mientras ella se dedica a tareas que no requieren el uso de arco y flecha o del poder espiritual, como ayudar a las embarazadas a dar a luz o los ancianos con algunas de sus enfermedades.

Por supuesto mis amigos también me ayudaron mucho a adaptarme al cambio de época, costumbres y demás. Pero todo me parecía poco sacrificio a cambio de haber vuelto al lado de Inuyasha, un recuerdo en peculiar lleno mi mente en ese momento.

—_Inuyasha… lo siento ¿Me estabas esperando?-La emoción que sentí en el pecho fue tan grande que me fue inevitable contener algunas lágrimas de felicidad, ya no estaba soñando era él. Por fin después de tanto tiempo había podido volver._

—_Kagome, ¡Tonta! ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-exclamó nuestras miradas se encontraron un momento fugaz, y después me halo hacia él abrazándome un instante que me pareció eterno._

_Ha pasado un año desde ese momento…_-pensé con nostalgia.

—Señorita Kagome.-una voz aun algo infantil llego a mis oídos, haciéndome salir de mi recuerdo y pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede Rin?-inquirí con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Kaede-Sama dice que se le han acabado las hierbas contra el envenenamiento.-contestó.

—Ahora iré a buscar más.- dije. — ¿Dónde está ella ahora? —

—Atendiendo a una mujer que está dando a luz.-respondió antes de hacer una leve reverencia y marcharse.

Tomé mi arco flechas y la cesta que siempre llevaba en esas ocasiones. Desde que vivía permanentemente en el Sengoku, Inuyasha solía acompañarme cada una de esas veces pero últimamente casi no lo veía en la aldea, sentía como si me evitara…

Mientras andaba por el campo no pude evitar dejarme llevar por el hilo de mis pensamientos una vez más, pues desde mi regreso no había pasado ni un solo día en el que no deseara con todo el corazón ser su compañera. Por las noches soñaba con tenerle la cena lista para cuando volviera de exterminar demonios.

_Lo vi ingresar a la cabaña con su típico actuar arrogante que lo hacía lucir atractivo. Extendí una sonrisa en mis labios al pronunciar las características palabras que solía decirle desde tiempo atrás. _

—_Bienvenido a casa mi señor._

_Él me miró con atención a la vez que me perdía en su mirar dorado. Aquellos ojos cual soles resplandecientes que quemaban enardecidamente mi ser, hipnotizándome, haciendo pensar en las cosas más dulces y atrevidas que podría imaginar un ser humano. _

_Mordí mi labio inferior como acto de reflejó. Él desvió su mirada hacia ellos, acercándose lentamente hacia el futón donde me encontraba sentada. Arrimando su cuerpo junto al mío me miró con deseo vivo. Me perdí completamente ante aquello sentía su rostro a milímetros del mío. _

_Nuestras bocas rozándose con leves movimientos casi imperceptibles, mis labios ansiosos de recibir aquel beso que él no se atrevía a participar. Lo miré suplicante y él accedió como todo un hombre a complacer mi capricho. Uniendo nuestros labios en un beso suave, delicado y llenó de ternura. Sentía como mi corazón latía desbocado ante aquel ligero roce…_

_Mis manos se aventuraron acariciando su larga cabellera plateada para terminar en sus hombros. Nuestras lenguas bailaban con esmerado deseo disfrutándose mutuamente pero sin que ninguna cediese el control total a la otra. _

_Acaricie un poco de su musculoso pecho debajo del haori rojo, en ese momento escuché escapar de su garganta un gruñido que me hizo sonreír. Sentí como fue recostándome en nuestro lecho sin romper aun ese beso que me llevaba al cielo a un mundo perfecto donde solo éramos los dos amándonos desde que salía el sol de la mañana, hasta que aparecían las primeras estrellas de la noche. _

_A continuación besó la marca que les demostraba a todos los humanos y demonios que yo le pertenecía desde hace mucho tiempo. Los besos en esa zona hacían crecer dentro de mí aquel fuego que terminaba explotando en la parte más baja de mi vientre._

_Sus labios fueron sustituidos. Olfateó la misma zona provocando ligeras cosquillas. Al tenerlo así aproveché para tocar sus orejas acariciándolas. Alcé el cuerpo un poco y mordí la punta de la misma ganándome un gemido de su parte. _

—_Kagome…-gimió. _

— _¿Mmmm?-musité sin soltarle la oreja. _

—_Necesito… de ti…-confesó con voz ronca. _

_Una de sus manos se deslizó al nudo de la prenda que me cubría los pechos, deshaciéndolo con maestría absoluta corriéndose ligeramente, exponiendo parte de mis hombros. Usando su lengua trazo un camino húmedo a lo largo de la clavícula enviando una ola de placer hacia los muslos que sentía como se quemaban cada vez más con cada roce._

En ese momento un ruido en los arbustos me sacó de mi ensoñación poniéndome alerta. Moví negativamente la cabeza no podía distraerme de este modo, si bien era un día precioso el sol comenzaba a derretir los restos de nieve que aún había en algunos árboles; en esta época aun existían youkais y la primavera era su tiempo de apareamiento.

Recogí unas cuantas hierbas más y al ver que comenzaba a atardecer decidí que era mejor volver a la aldea. Antes de que me sorprendiera la noche, además no quería preocupar a la anciana Kaede ni a mis amigos; realmente me había alejado demasiado a como acostumbraba hacerlo, pues llegue justo cuando las primeras estrellas aparecían en el cielo nocturno.

Fui de inmediato a entregarle las plantas. Tenía que regresar con premura a nuestra cabaña a preparar la cena. No obstante en ese momento escuché la voz de Inuyasha hablando con alguien.

— ¡Feh! Tonterías.-parecía estar en un debate.

—Es la mejor opción para usted amo Inuyasha, no puede seguir esperando más tiempo.-insistía la vieja pulga.

—Ya hace mucho tiempo desde que la extravié Myoga, aunque la amo mucho ya no puedo…-decía Inuyasha.

El corazón me dio un vuelco de dolor en el pecho no podía referirse a mí yo aún continuaba a su lado, eso significaba que… ¿hablaban de Kikyo? Definitivamente de Kikyo… a pesar de que regresé a su lado sin importarme ya no poder volver a ver a mi familia… continuaba amándola, teniéndola en sus pensamientos… Ya no quise escuchar más y salí corriendo de ahí olvidando mi arco y flechas.

No supe cuánto es lo que había corrido ni en qué dirección, pero no me importaba. Lo único que quería era huir de ahí olvidándome de lo que había escuchado aun cuando seguía repitiéndose en mi cabeza.

Ya hace mucho tiempo desde que la extravié Myoga, aunque la amo mucho.-Extraviar era sinónimo de perder, y lo único que había perdido Inuyasha que amaba era a… Kikyo.

¿A caso siempre tendría que vivir bajo su sombra? ¿Nunca encontraría en su corazón una oportunidad para mí? ¿Por más distintas que fuéramos siempre la veía en mí? Miles de lágrimas me nublaban la vista. Corrí un poco más hasta que por accidente me tropecé cayendo en lo que parecía ser el interior de una zanja. Quedando cubierta completamente de lodo en la cabeza y ciertas áreas de los brazos y piernas

—Soy una torpe.-me recrimine.

Me levanté de aquel lodazal sin problemas, al parecer por suerte no me había roto nada. Caminé un poco más hasta que pasando unos arbustos pude ver algo de vapor proveniente del suelo. Efectivamente eran unas aguas termales. Ya en la orilla, dejé la ropa que llevaba puesta mientras sumergía mi cuerpo en las tórridas aguas gozando de su calor. Sumergí por pocos momentos la cabeza para retirar más fácilmente cualquier capa de lodo que hubiese quedado atrapado en el cabello. Luego me recosté sobre una de las piedras que rodeaba los baños y proseguí con la misma labor en el resto del cuerpo retirando cualquier huella de suciedad que pudiese haber en él.

Después de que el anciano Myoga se marchó, me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido. Era bastante tarde como para que Kagome no hubiera vuelto del campo.

Desde que volvió le había advertido que nunca debía andar sola a esas horas. Al salir de la cabaña busqué con la mirada por los alrededores encontrándome con el arco y las flechas desparramados sobre el suelo a escasos metros de la entrada. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal seguido de un terrible presentimiento. _"Algo no está bien"_. Sin pensarlo dos veces fui en su búsqueda por los alrededores temiendo lo peor. Ella estaba sola, desprotegida, corriendo riesgos que no debía correr.

Finalmente me deshice de todo el lodo que momentos antes me cubría. Salí del agua secándome con dificultad con algunas de mis prendas de sacerdotisa. Me coloqué la ropa nuevamente y emprendí camino a la vez que desenredaba las hebras de mí cabello con los dedos.

—Humana tú eres quien huele a celo y a pureza.-escuché decir a una voz oscura, a mis espaldas.

Cuando gire la cara me encontré con un temible ogro el cual me miraba con perversidad y lujuria. ¿Yo despido el olor a celo? Debe referirse a lo que en términos humanos se llama excitación, y que para ellos en una hembra virgen sin marcar ni rastros de cortejo, significa disposición según me había contado Sango una ocasión en la que menciono las leyes de los youkais.

Instintivamente me lleve una mano al hombro en busca de mi arco y flechas, hasta entonces caí en cuenta de que los había dejado tirados cerca de la entrada de la cabaña, por estar dolida con Inuyasha. Trate de mantener la calma si corría aceleraría mi captura.

—No te me acerques demonio.-advertí intentando que no me temblara la voz, mientras iba retrocediendo.

—Hagas lo que hagas quieras o no serás mi hembra, sacerdotisa hueles endemoniadamente bien aún para ser humana.-reconoció el ogro.

Me sentía desesperado al correr y saltar sobre los árboles del bosque, olfateaba el aire en busca de algún rastro de ella. En la conversación con Myoga me había avisado que dentro de poco empezaría la época de apareamiento, donde el instinto de los youkais completos solía avivarse antes de lo normal si se topaban con una hembra virgen. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?

Llevaba un año conteniendo los deseos de marcarla como mía, evitaba tenerla cerca por que su aroma me aturdía, resistiendo los deseos de ceder a mis instintos; pero antes debía tener todo listo para ella. Soy un idiota ¡Sí! Un completo idiota orgulloso, no me había dedicado a cortejarla ni siquiera un poco para que apareciera en ella ese primer signo de pertenencia. Un grito agudo y el olor de mi adorada sacerdotisa llegó hasta mis oídos alertándome, se encontraba en peligro.

Sin darme cuenta, lo único que había hecho ese monstruo al no capturarme de inmediato fue acorralarme contra una pared de piedra para que no pudiera correr. Una de sus manos se aproximaba a mi cara, sentí en ese momento que todo estaba perdido.

— ¡Quítale tus asquerosas garras de encima!-reconocí claramente la voz de Inuyasha.

—Ella es para mí, hanyou.-habló con desdén el demonio.

—Sobre mi cadáver ogro asqueroso.-aseguró al gruñir.

No pude hacer nada más que observar como mí amado peliplateado descuartizaba a aquel ogro con un solo movimiento de colmillo de acero, al acabarlo volvió a enfundarla en el carcaj de su cintura. Cuando se giró en mi dirección pude ver una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Su mirar dorado mostraba rabia, preocupación, alivio y… ¿Amor?

— ¡Tonta! ¡¿Sabes lo que pudo haberte pasado si no llego a tiempo?!-reclamó mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Inuyasha yo…-trate de explicarme pero lo que paso en ese momento me dejo sin palabras.

De un tirón me atrajo hacia su cuerpo capturando mis labios en un beso tierno, dulce y suave. Lamió el labio inferior haciéndome entreabrir ligeramente la boca introduciendo su lengua, incitando a la mía para iniciar un baile sensual. Lleve las manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él hacia descansar sus manos en mis caderas.

—Si te hubiera perdido… hubiera enloquecido Kagome… ¿Lo entiendes?-hablo manteniendo nuestras frentes juntas.

Asentí perdiéndome en esos orbes de oro.

— ¿Por qué no volviste a la cabaña?-inquirió.

—Es que escuché una plática entre Myoga y tú… Sé que aun te duele haber perdido a Kikyo…-contesté con sinceridad y cierta tristeza.

Me miro con extrañeza y comprensión antes de volver a hablar.

—Yo hace mucho tiempo ya que me despedí del recuerdo de Kikyo, la única que tiene mi corazón ahora eres tú. De lo que hablaba con Myoga era sobre una caracola con labial que… le perteneció a mi madre.-confesó.

El corazón me latió fuertemente al escuchar esas palabras. Todo había sido un malentendido absurdo. Sentí un poco de pena porque perdiera algo que había sido de su madre.

—Kagome.-me llamó.

— ¿Si?-musité.

— ¿Aceptarías ser mi compañera eterna y la madre de nuestros cachorros?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos, mientras un sonrojo se aparecía en su rostro. Me ofreció una pequeña bolsa de seda negra.

—Cla- Claro que si acepto…-respondí llena de emoción. — ¿Qué es? —

—Algo que mande hacer especialmente para ti, son como los de tu época.-contestó rascándose levemente la cabeza.

Tire el cordón que mantenía cerrada la bolsa y saque su contenido. Un anillo de oro con apariencia antigua brillo esplendorosamente ante la enorme piedra de diamante que era su centro.

—Esto es… es…-No podía concretar una frase.

—Un anillo, tiene uno de mis colmillos. Es uno de los regalos que un Youkai suele entregarle a la hembra que ha escogido como su compañera… Es el símbolo de su compromiso con ella…-explicó nervioso. —Si no la quieres…

—Tonto claro si la quiero.-lo interrumpí antes de que continuara hablando.

Ante esa afirmación Inuyasha tomó el anillo de mi mano y lo colocó cuidadosamente en el dedo anular sin dejar de mirarme con ternura. De forma sorpresiva me levanto en sus brazos de forma nupcial y se encaminó a nuestro hogar.

Entramos sin necesidad de prestarle atención a nuestro alrededor. Me depositó esmeradamente sobre el futón dejándome embelesada ante la mirada de oro. Él sonrió de modo dulce con una pizca de orgullo que no logré descifrar muy bien a la vez que se arrodillaba.

Uní nuestras bocas en un contacto leve y juguetón, rozando sus labios, mordisqueándolos, delineándolos con la punta de la lengua con parsimonia. Él me besaba cada vez más íntimamente, intentando profundizar nuestro beso mientras me empujaba hacia atrás hasta que mi cuerpo chocó con la colcha sin dejar de besarnos en ningún momento.

Deslizó sus labios hasta mi cuello dejando un camino de besos lentos y dedicados en cada fragmento de piel visible. Llevé las manos hasta su espalda en acto de reflejo por sus caricias. Inuyasha emitió unos cuantos gemidos cerca de mi oreja. Sentí su cuerpo caliente incitándome a tener más de él.

Exploré su espalda, su cabellera enredando unos cuantos dedos con sus hebras. Me besó la abertura que hay ente la clavícula y el cuello y no pude evitar contener un jadeo. Sus manos me quemaban, cada roce era como fuego que intentaba derretirme. Abrí su haori y su gi en un acto impulsivo, acariciando su piel cálida y fornida con olor a bosque.

Su pecho era ancho, esculpido a la perfección como la misma estatua de un dios griego. Él me dedico una sonrisa arrogante y me sonroje levemente al ser atrapada por tal fascinación. Me miró de forma intensa y volvió a besarme, dejando escapar ligeros gruñidos entre el beso ante la manera en que lo tocaba. Sentí cómo aquellos musculosos brazos me envolvían y me atraían hacia su pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento me rozaba la oreja.

—Kagome…-gruño.

Limité a dejar que me alzara la cabeza hasta que pude mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos, que con toda seguridad podrían leer mí alma. La piel se me estremeció bajo su abrazo. Y entonces, sus ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los míos. Gemí en respuesta.

El deslizó la prenda superior que me cubría arrojándola algún lugar de la alcoba. Mi rostro se enrojeció sin entender muy bien si era por la vergüenza de que me viera de forma arrebatadora y pasional o por desearlo aún más cerca. Inuyasha saboreó con su mirada mis senos llenos y mis pezones erectos por el placer. Antes de que pudiera decir algo su boca capturó uno de mis pezones chupándolo, succionándolo lentamente y jugueteando de forma circular con su lengua mientras masajeaba el otro.

—Inuyasha…-gemí.

Removí el cuerpo inquieta bajo el suyo, el placer era demasiado grande y se fundía cada vez entre las piernas.

—Eres hermosa…-ronroneó junto a mi oído.

Estiré mi mano hasta su oreja acariciándola con ternura al mismo tiempo con diversión, imitando las sensaciones y movimientos que él realizaba en mis pezones con la mano. Con los dedos de mi mano izquierda roce su pecho con lentitud, saboreando la textura plana y musculosa.

—Kagome…-jadeó.

Sus manos se filtraron entre mis holgados pantalones, rozando las piernas con sus garras frías pero cuidadosas. Desistiendo unos instantes después de las caricias desató el nudo que cernía sobre el pantalón y lo retiró por completo. Su boca volvió a actuar dejando besos húmedos y lametones por mi vientre y estomago hasta llegar a las caderas.

—Esto me estorba…- su aliento chocó contra mis bragas.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al instante. Con sus garras destrozó la delicada tela que cubría mi intimidad. Aun con vergüenza por hallarme completamente desnuda ante él, me sentí intimidada. Intente cerrar las piernas de forma de reflejo para que no me viese de esa manera pero él no me lo permitió. Sonrió de una manera que jamás vi antes, era una mezcla de orgullo, pasión y deseo rodeado de un aro de amor. Sin tener demasiado tiempo para continuar detallándolo chocó su lengua entre mis labios bajos haciéndome gemir de placer fuertemente su nombre.

—Inuyasha…-jadeé.

— ¿Mmmm?-Lo escuché musitar estando entre mis piernas.

—Qui- Quiero tu boca…-supliqué.

Casi en seguida de pronunciar esa frase alzo su cabeza llegando hasta mí, uniendo nuestros labios de manera dulce tornándose apasionada haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se fundieran aún más, ante cada rose de nuestras pieles. Rompí el beso para deleitarme acariciando su fornida espalda, alce un poco el cuerpo consiguiendo más cercanía para besarle el cuello dándole también leves mordiscos.

—Kag…-gimió fuerte.

El deseo por que fuéramos uno estaba aumentando cada segundo, los muslos me ardían y la excitación recorría cada célula de mi cuerpo. Deje de besarle el cuello para acariciar de vuelta su abdomen de acero, hasta llegar al que era mi objetivo el nudo de sus pantalones deshaciéndolo en un minuto; él me ayudo un poco moviendo sus caderas sacándolo fácilmente. Los ojos me brillaron de fascinación y ansiedad sus piernas eran fuertes con cada musculo marcado, como el resto de su cuerpo.

Pero una vez mas no pude terminar de admirarlo en su espléndida desnudez, por que sentí su dura erección rozar mis labios bajos haciéndome gemir, además pude escuchar claramente un gruñido escapar de su pecho ante mi reacción.

Comenzó a lamer y besar el cuello con más atención e insistencia que antes haciéndome jadear con fuerza y que sintiera pequeñas explosiones en el vientre bajo. Estaba pérdida en esa sensación cuando sentí sus colmillos perforar la piel de esa zona, haciendo que sintiera una punzada de dolor y brotara un hilo de sangre el cual de inmediato se encargó de limpiar en seguida.

—Deliciosa…-murmuró roncamente.

—Inu…-gimoteé.

—Kagome… mírame por favor…-pidió entre jadeos cerca de mi oído.

Obedecí volviéndome a perder en esos ojos de oro que me atravesaban el alma, además de tener capturado mi corazón sin quererlo de vuelta.

—Si sientes dolor en algún momento… muérdeme haz lo que desees…-susurró.

Solo asentí. Y en ese momento noté que empezó a entrar en mí, estaba en lo cierto comencé a sentir un gran ardor mezclado con dolor, por lo cual me aferre a su cuello con fuerza enterrando las uñas en la piel de su espalda. Mientras él seguía empujando haciendo que las paredes de mi sexo empezaban a contraerse.

—Inuyasha… Me duele… eres grande… ah…-musité mientras algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

—Eres muy… estrecha querida…-hablo apasionado.

Siguió empujando hasta toparse con la barrera que representaba mi virginidad, haciendo que sintiera un dolor más agudo provocando que le arañara un poco la espalda, buscando donde aferrarme. Su boca se fundió con la mía de manera dulce apasionada y ardiente, haciendo que nuestras lenguas se exhibieran en un sensual baile disfrutándose una a la otra sin llegar a ceder el control total.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro comenzó a moverse en un vaivén lento, hubo un momento en el que pensé que el dolor no cesaría.

—Inuyasha…-murmuré. —Aun du- duele…

—Relájate el dolor pasara… si no me detendré…-prometió.

—No… No te separes…-casi implore.

De manera gradual el dolor fue quedando atrás, dando paso a un inmenso placer que no parecía ser de este mundo. Acaricie su espalda de abajo hacia arriba suavemente disfrutando de la textura de su piel.

—Kagome… eres cálida…-jadeo deseoso.

—Inu… ya… sha…-gemí entrecortadamente.

Bajo sus labios hasta el nacimiento de mis senos que continuaban llenos y erectos lamiendo el nacimiento de los mismos muy lentamente. Lo cual provoco que una descarga de deseo puro recorriera hasta el último rincón de mi piel; en un momento sentí como volvió a morderme el cuello, mientras sus garras descendían por las piernas de manera delicada y tan lenta, llevándome al borde del delirio al rozar uno de los muslos.

—Estas deliciosamente húmeda…-expresó roncamente mientras continuaba su labor.

—Inu… ¡Ah!-gemí alto.

El corazón me latía tan rápido que creí que me quedaría sin aire por mis venas corría fuego liquido en vez de sangre, no podía hablar solo jadear gemir y sentir aquel calor burbujeante que quemaba mi vientre bajo; en un intento de sentirlo más cerca mío enrede las piernas en su cintura bajo la colcha empujando también las caderas hacia él.

—Kagome… ¡Ah!-fue su turno de gemir. —Ya no puedo contenerme más…

—No lo hagas ya, amor…-susurré cerca de su oreja.

Descendió su rostro cerca del mío atravesándome una vez más con ese par de soles dejándome ver una mezcla perfecta de satisfacción, orgullo, dulzura y amor…. Una vez más fundió sus labios con los míos de una manera ardiente, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello enredando los dedos en unas cuantas hebras plateadas.

Escuché escapar un gruñido de su garganta cuando su esencia así como su cálida semilla impregno por completo mi interior. Una capa de sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos haciendo que su olor a bosque, a hombre, a masculinidad se mezclara con el mío más perfectamente.

Me rodeo con sus musculosos brazos atrayéndome a su cuerpo sin abandonar mi interior mientras besaba con amor y devoción aquella marca con el símbolo de colmillo de acero transformado, que adornaría mi cuello por toda la eternidad, demostrándoles así tanto a humanos como youkais que yo era totalmente suya…

—Te amo Inuyasha…-musité acomodándome en su pecho.

—Te amo Kagome…-contestó antes de reunirse conmigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente me desperté al sentir unos cuantos besos húmedos que iban desde el cuello hasta el hombro derecho.

—Buenos días, mi señor.- dije al abrir los ojos entre risas.

—Buenos días, mi bella esposa.-musitó besándome en los labios.

Después de ese cariñoso despertar Inuyasha me pidió que me vistiera ya que me llevaría a un lugar especial, salí de nuestro lecho dejando que se deleitara la vista cubriéndome solo un poco el cuerpo mientras buscaba mis ropas.

Al salir me llevo en brazos por el bosque, hasta que llegamos a una zona donde había una cabaña que era tres veces más grande, que en la que estábamos viviendo, estaba rodeada de árboles frondosos los cuales se encargaban de brindar sombra y privacidad.

—Es hermosa…-dije mientras me colocaba en el piso, sin dejar de abrazarme contra su cuerpo.

—La estuve construyendo para nosotros, y nuestra familia.-explicó. —Espera aquí tengo algo más para darte.

Se apartó de mi apenas unos minutos para entrar a nuestro nuevo hogar. Volviendo esta vez con una singular y hermosa prenda entre las manos, era un haori igual al que él llevaba siempre pero más femenino.

—Ordene que lo hicieran a tu medida incluso tiene mi aroma, para que ningún insecto vuelva a acerarse a ti.-hablo extendiéndomelo.

Lo tomé apretándolo suavemente contra mi pecho, y lo mire directamente a los ojos mientras iba acercándome a él, hasta llegar a sus labios besándolos de manera dulce y algo sugerente a la vez, llevando también las manos a su cuello para atraerlo más a mí.

—Eres mía solo mía, Kagome…-murmuró entre el beso.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharlo…-musité.

Ahora sabía que aquella larga espera durante ese año de alejamiento de parte de mi amado Inuyasha no fue por que siguiera enamorado de Kikyo ni atado a su recuerdo. Él se había dedicado a procurar todo lo necesario para ofrecerme desde los más bellos kimonos iguales a los que su difunta madre solía usar. Hasta el más perfecto colmillo de compromiso con el cual me confiaba su corazón por la eternidad…

_**FIN**_


End file.
